


A respectable trade

by KiriJones



Series: Kissed by fire aka Ivar/OC stories [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated and unhealthy relationships, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Families of Choice, Father and daughter bonds, Gen, bittersweet is life, legacies of parents, told in past and present POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: They call her Diana the Red, due to the flaming color of her hair. She is the wife of Ivar the Boneless and mother of his children. She is known for knowledge of tongues and for being just as ruthless as her husband. But still whispers persist. Whispers of her English blood. Of her father King Ecbert and of her ties to the Wessex even after almost sixteen years of marriage. But they whispers are always snuffed out by her husband and his family.But they all forget she is Diana of Wessex. They forget all she has endured. And they underestimate her greatly. She will have her vengeance and she will return home. Her children will know their true family. They will go home. And it does not matter if she has to rip out her own heart in the process. For she is her father's daughter after all.





	A respectable trade

While her husband raids his wife stays behind to tend to his kingdom. She sits upon his throne and wears a mask of disinterest and shows nothing. Her eyes are cold. But oh how her hair shines. It is the reason they call her the Red after all. Diana the Red wife of Ivar the Boneless. Her long hair is always braided back and secured upon her head. It is never worn down in public. But still how it shines. The color of fire. The color of flames the will eventually burn everything down around her. Very few have ever seen her truly smile. Her husband will grin and smirk. He is a ruthless man who wears his fury like a shield to protect himself from the world that has never truly accepted him.

even now Ivar still struggles to live up to legacy of his father and to prove himself to the world he belongs among them. His is a king and has four children. Three strong sons. One beautiful daughter. But only those close know that the eldest is the spawn of his wife's first husband, a Christian, who he left live and raised to spit Ecbert and his wife. The other three are the ones he claims as his own. But only those with sharp eyes see the looks of longing Ubbe Ragnarson throws toward the children of the Red while his own wife has always remained barren. Only those close know of the agreement made long ago to save face in the community. After all if a man could not father children and take a woman how could he lead?

Diana lives for her children however all can agree upon this. All know of how she set fire to an entire city to prove a point. How she delivered a bloo eagle to the man who took the eye of her son. How fiercely she guards and loves them. 

Her four children. The eldest One Eye Thorin. Almost seventeen years old. he has inherited his mothers hazel eyes with blonde hair. He wears a patch over his scarred eye and how fiercely he fights. He is the favorite of Ivar. He is a good natured man who loves children and a good ale. But he is a tall and mightily warrior who hesitates to use his mind of brawn is not enough. 

The twins follow. Her blue eyed children. Astrid who has the hair of Aslaug and the eyes of Ragnar Lothbrok. At thirteen she is beautiful and who preferssewing and weaving to fighting. Her brother Balin is a ball of energy and with his blonde hair and blue eyes is the mirror image of Ragnar Lothbrok. He is fearless and a trickster and has a temper that rivals that of his father. 

And last but not least is the seven year old who nearly killed his mother as she brought him into the world. Erik is a shy yet curious child who clings to his mother but who loves his father the most. Ivar tells Erik stories late at night when it is winter and the tales he weaves make the young boys eyes grow wide. Alone out the children Erik has inherited his mothers hair. But while her is red his is more of an orange that curls violently springing from his head. But if one looks closely they can see it. Erik has thin nose and a long face. Not even a man and his mother knows he is her father come again. Erik is the reincarnation of Ecbert despite his hair and blue eyes. And it is because of that she loves him the most. 

When the King holds court with his wife he does not dote upon her in public. But if ones looks they will see his eyes soften when they look upon her. If one looks they will see the dimmed hatred in her and something she dare not define. For if she does all she has built will be lost. 

Diana hates to look into the eyes of her husband. Those piercing blue eyes that shake her to her core. They make her weak. They make her forget. They make her forget he helped to kill her father and destroy her home. They he took her from everything she ever knew and loved. Those eyes make her feel. 

They make her feel when she kisses her and when he makes her peak with his hands. When he enters her and empties himself into her womb. But he has never given her a child. He may be able to ride her like a stallion in heat but he will never sire one. But her children are Lothbroks so what does it matter? 

But sometimes when she sits by the water and dreams of Wessex and drifts off he will come and sit by her. He will take her hand and not let go even when she tries to tug it away. And she will shut her eyes and imagine he could have been Ubbe, who she once loved, or Lief, the man who would go to hell and back if she asked him to. But when she opens her eyes Ivar is there. She she hates him for that. But she is honest with herself no matter how much she hates it. She loves him. A small sliver it may be but the love is there,but no matter. It will not stop her in the end, she has a promise to keep. She will return home. 


End file.
